


Jake Jackson And The Gay Wilkerson Children

by Max_Jackson



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Dewey Is... Well Cute And Adorable, M/M, Malcolm cries, Multi, Reese Is Dirty, Total Solar Eclipse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: Lois and Hal decided they needed a bit of a break from their little monsters. They managed to find a babysitter who will watch their children, they decide to go away for a week. (Rated M for references to masturbation, implied sex and wet dreams).





	1. Chapter 1

Malcolm: Reese, Dewey and I were complaining to mom, she still wanted us to have a babysitter, it was ridiculous. The door bell rung and she smiled "that's got to be him, DON'T YOU DARE HURT THIS POOR SWEET BOY! He's the only person willing to babysit you little freaks, I'm not going to have my happiest moments ruined because you can't be normal human beings!". She glared at us and we all nodded immediately, she said "Hal I need to get some things, his name is Jake, open the door and show him around please". Dad did exactly as she told him, we were ready to run this jackass out of here. As soon as I saw him my jaw dropped, he looked... Like a living god, he was perfect. He had short blond hair, he had barely visible freckles, Emerald green eyes and a perfect smile. I felt my cheeks warm up at his sight, dad introduced him to us and quickly showed him around. Mom gave him the standard babysitter brief, gave him signs to look out for, but all I could think about was his looks. She bid us well and we were alone, I snapped out of my trance and noticed Reese and Dewey were in some similar trance, Jake was weirded out. "Um... Reese, Dewey?" They both acted like good kids, Reese and Dewey had a giant smile and replied "yes Jake?" He smiled, perplexed and said "let's... Do something". Dewey said "I know how to play the piano! I can show you!" Jake smiled "yeah sure, we can do that". I smiled and looked right into his eyes "well... Well there's supposed to be this Eclipse we can look at! It's called a Total Solar Eclipse! It's really cool!". Reese smirked and said "well I can teach Jake here how to beat the snot out of people!" Jake was noticably unnerved at the last suggestion but said "uh... Maybe you could teach me some defense?" Reese nodded his head with glee. So we had our night all planned out, first Dewey would show Jake his musical skills, then Reese would teach him some combat, then finally I would sit with Jake outside and we would see the eclipse. We all agreed to try and be fair, I was surprised Jake didn't realize we all were head over heals over him, I tried to do, anything to bide my time until it was my turn, I could just imagine it all.


	2. Dewey And Jake Sing And Dance

Dewey: I smiled and led Jake out into the garage, I unveiled my pearl white Piano! He smiled and said "wow! It looks lovely!" I smiled and hugged him "thanks! Wanna know how to play it?" He smiled and nodded. So I taught him the basics, I wasn't expecting much to be honest, but he seemed to catch on. He smiled "I wanna play a song on here, can..." I smiled and said "oh sure! Don't be sad or mad if you don't get it on the first try" He nodded. Then he began playing some weird keys. I listened and tried to make out the song, then out of nowhere he began singing. "You and I, must make a pact, we must bring, salvation back. For where there is love, I'll be there. I reach out, my hand to you, I have faith, in all you'll do. Just whenever you need me, I'll be there..." At the end my mouth was open, he was beautiful. He turned to me with a slightly reddened face and just mumbled "s-sorry, I got a bit taken away in the moment, I probably made you want to stab your ear drums out, right?" I smiled. I said "wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Jake, that was amazing, your voice... It was eloquent, you were soft, but hard when you needed to be, how?!" He blushed even more and said "my dad taught me a bit, he really loved to sing, it just grew on me, I can dance a little bit but... I don't like to". I asked "can you teach me how to manipulate my voice like you do?" He nodded "only seems fair". For the next hour or so he tried to teach me, it was only a partial success, but he smiled "we have 3 minutes left, want to try your hand at that song?" I smiled and retorted "only seems fair" and he chuckled and got on the Piano. I sat next to him, and he played the Piano and I began singing... Soon the song was over and I smiled and said "wow! That was so-" "freeing, enlightening?" I smiled and said "exactly! How did you know that?" He smiled and mumbled "back when my family fell on hard times, there was this store that played that exact song you just sang, it kept all my bad thoughts away, and... Like I told you my dad taught me how to sing, so it just went from there". I smiled and whispered "thank you" before he could respond Reese burst in and said "okay butt-munch! Get out, now's my turn!" Jake just said "Reese, Reese, don't be rude to Dewey, he's your brother! Some day you'll regret yelling at him like that!". Reese completely snapped and said "oh... Uh... Sorry Dewey, can you please leave? I want to spend time with him". There was no fire in his eyes, there was no implication he was faking it, did Reese just bend over backwards for Jake? Well it'd be a rude awakening when he realized he was mine.


	3. Reese Teaches Self Defense To Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese spends his time with Jake to teach... Totally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, A YEAR! I forgot this existed, but I'm trying to update all of my abandoned stories (PLEASE, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD IN THIS WORLD DON'T TAKE THIS ADVICE SERIOUSLY! I am just chatting shit and I can't be asked to fact check it, so don't complain that I'm wrong, I know I am). Let's get rolling

Reese: I smirked, this hottie had no clue what he was in for, I could see it now, him, me kissing and making out, it was perfect, we were perfect. I pulled out an old punching bag and hung it up in a hook in the garage, I looked at him and I froze 'brain, what the hell is the matter?! Move me this instant!'. But I couldn't move, suddenly I heard snapping in front of me and I could move again. I stuttered "oh.. Right, well anyways the first rule is that you can't have your thumb in your fist, it'll hurt". Then he made a fist and held it out "like this?" I then took this opportunity to touch his hand, I felt really weak in the knees for some odd reason. I stumbled back and nodded "yeah, yeah that's right, anyways then you want to turn with your hips to generate that force to hit that thing, and don't over extend yourself, otherwise you're thrown off balance".  
Then I said "now do it as I do it" and I performed the demonstration. Then stepped out of the way to look at him do it. I enjoyed the look of his butt in his jeans. Then he asked "like that?" I had completely missed it. I stuttered "sorry, I wasn't paying attention, mind showing me again?" He nodded and did it again, and despite my eyes being glued to his butt I managed to see that he did it very well. He asked "well?" I smiled and said "you did great Jake! Good job!" He had a real smile on his face, and I felt all warm. "Thanks Reese, that means a lot" I wanted to do something, anything, but I couldn't. Then Malcolm burst in and yelled "Reese it's my time now! Jake the Eclipse is gonna happen in a minute!". Then Jake said "oh, right, give me a second, just set the chairs up and I'll be out in a couple seconds". Then Malcolm left and he said "thanks for teaching me that Reese, it's sure to be helpful if I run into problems my mouth can't solve". Then I took my chance, and against everything else in my body telling me not to, I said "I have a problem your mouth could solve". Then winked at him, his face went really red and he nodded and said "y-yeah... R-right, um... I need to go and hang out with Malcolm, see you l-later".


End file.
